From Rags To Royalty
by DoggyDog13
Summary: Just another Malink story, ever wonder what it would be like if Malon went from a humble farm girl to a princess of Terminia? Read as Malon goes from a farm girl in Hyrule to a Princess in Terminia.
1. Chores and Galore

From Rags To Royalty

I am a Malink fan as well as a Zelink, Telink, and well just check my profile for details. Ok I have checked the stories I have written and was shocked I have not yet written a Malink one! So I am getting my lazy butt up and am at the edge of my keyboard typing a story for all you Malinkers like my self. Please Read and Review, much is appreciated.

-Leaf-

Summary: Just another Malink story, ever wonder what it would be like if Malon went from a humble farm girl to a princess of Terminia? Read as Malon goes from a farm girl in Hyrule to a Princess in Terminia.

By the way to all you party poopers I do not own The Legend Of Zelda but I sure wish I did just like the rest of the Majority reading this.

This takes place after Link saves Terminia and is returning from his adventure. The ages are,

Malon: 14 years old

Link: 15 years old

Zelda: 14 years old

Romani: 15 years old

and I don't know but I will introduce other characters as the story goes on, as you can see this won't be a one shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chores and Galore: Malons Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't remember it clearly how long Link has been gone, but lately I have been thinking about the last time I saw him. It had been 3 years since he departed with Epona to what he called 'Find the new friend'. I hope he was doing all right because it turns out no one in Hyrule, not even the princess herself had seen Link in 3 years too. 

I sighed as I got up to do cook break feast for my lazy yet lovable father as well as Mr. Ingo.  
As I walked to the barn to get milk and eggs I hummed my moms lullaby, otherwise known as Eponas song. I went to the cuckoo shack and got 4 eggs since dad would always eat more then he was supposed to. No wonder he was a little rounder then usual these days, I just happily giggled to myself as I thought of how my dad would used to run compared to today.

I then took the gathered eggs and placed them in my basket and got 2 bottles of Lon Lon Ranch milk. I headed back the pasture where I started a small fire to get the eggs cooked.  
Then one of the new ponys named Rascal ran up to me and nuzzled me. I laughed and patted his back. Rascal was a black horse with a white face. "Hey Rascal we should make 'yaw a song since Epona has one." I giggled, as I knew I was just talking to a horse.

The smell of fully cooked eggs filled the air and I put a flower in my hair while waiting. After that I got them on the plates and went back to my house. I neatly set the small humble table and ran upstairs to wake my father and Ingo. "Wake up! Break feast is ready, eggs and Lon Lon Ranch milk!" I yelled to the two lazy grunting men waking up.

"Hold your horses Malon, mmm it smells wonderful." my father groggily said.

I rolled my eyes and went back downstairs and waited a while. Finally after a minute or two they came running down looking as hungry as a Goron. Ingo and dad took a seat as they practically drooled at the food. "Malon you have your mothers cooking skills! She would be proud kiddo." Ingo patted me on the head.

I rolled my eyes at how childish these men could act at times. Finally we all dug in and ate till we were full. "That was nice Malon, here I will clean this up and you can get started on your chores right away. Who knows maybe you will have some time to yourself tonight for the market festival." my father stated.

I happily nodded at his kind offer. I went to the barn right away to groom the horses. There was about 5 horses in total but since they were good horses and would cooperate it took a matter of about 30 minutes. "All right! Almost half way done!" I gleefully said as I jumped for joy.

I then went to the cows and got those cold silver buckets I would use to put the milk in as I milked the cows. This was my least favorite job because the cows were unpredictable and sometimes uneasy about getting milked. Luckily today they were easy and calming. "Whew only 2 more things to do today." I gave off a relived sigh.

The next thing to do was bail hay. This was a easy job since Ingo would be there to help me.  
"Hey Ingo!" I said in a cheerful tone.

He smiled at me with his crooked mustache. "Hey Malon since your fourteen you should get to go the Town Market Festival alone. Since it starts at quarter to sun-down I can do the bailing of hay this time."

"REALLY INGO?" I said full of shock.

He just nodded at me and gave a gesture for me to get going. On the way I waved and smiled at him. The last job was to deliver the milk so I went to check on where the delivery would be made to this day. As I flipped through the crinkled paper I read where the milk would be delivered, 'The Castle.' I gasped as my father would only be allowed to make these trips so I went over to ask him if I could go deliver it this time.

I walked up to him and asked as sweetly as I could, "Father may I deliver the milk to the castle, because it is my last chore to do and I am going to the Town Market Festival."

"Hmm..." He murmured. He gave out a defeated sigh as I gave him puppy eyes, "Sure fine Malon, but you must behave to the castle guards because they are strict and can be quite nasty with the way they talk sometimes."

"Thank you daddy!" I gave him a quick hug and took Rascal to the Castle as I delivered milk.  
I received many odd stares but I just shrugged them off. I entered the main gate of the castle and spoke as nicely as I could to the guard, "This is Malon delivering you Lon Lon Ranch milk that they requested here."

The guard just gave me a look and shook his head but still opened the gate. "Just to let you know next time you need to deliver this a little sooner since the festival is today. But just since your kind of cute I'll let you through just this once."

I gave a smile but was entirely creeped out inside. Finally I made my way to the front gate of the castle and dismounted Rascal. The draw bridge slowly opened but instead the princess, two other girls, the attendant of the princess, and... I couldn't quite see... It was a figure in...boots with...a...GREEN CAP! Only one person I knew wore a green cap and that someone was Fairy Boy, Link. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well its kind of a cliffy sorry but I just want to know If I am doing a good job with this story.  
and there is only one way that it can be sure, REVIEW PLEASE! Flaming hot cheetos are excepted! (for the slow people flames).

I DO OWN THE CHARACTER RASCAL! 


	2. Fairy Boy's Back

From Rags To Royalty

Hey i'm back with another chapter here for yall. Just review and I DO OWN RASCAL!  
Woah yes...

Another Malinker aboard...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fairy Boy's Back: Malons Pov

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I droped my buckets of milk the minuate I realized Link was standing in front of me. The three-sum in front of me just stopped chatting and looked me. Finally Link broke the tainted silence, "M-Malon?"

I just nodded my head and blushed a rose pink. Once again he spoke to me but this time running up to me. "I can't belive it's you! It has been so long, Epona and I missed you!" Link then gave me a small soft hug.

I went wide eyed at his action but just returned the simple gesture. I mean it didn't mean anything, did it? Nah, he just got here, besides he probably has his eyes set on Zelda. Then just as we continued embracing Rascal skidded up to me and sniffed Link causing him to tense up. I laughed as Link showed a puzzle expression on his face. "That's Rascal, he is one of the new horses that was born a year after you left."

He smiled his crooked smile that I felt chills run up my spine. No, I scolded to myself I can't let him get to me and let myself get crushed. "Oh! Anyways I have some Lon Lon Ranch milk to deliver here." I spoke.

"Ah no need to worry about that just leave it here and a gaurd will take care of it." I turned my head to Zelda who had said that.

"Lon Lon Ranch? That sounds nice, I've got my own ranch back home called Romani Ranch." A girl with fiery red hair like myself had spoken.

"Where is back home?" I curiously asked.

"Oh where are my manners I am Romani from Terminia." Romani had then extended her hand to give me a hand shake.

I shook her hand and introduced myself as well, "Howdy, I'm Malon from the Lon Lon Ranch."

I couldn't help my accent coming out. "So where are you going Malon?" Link broke in and asked.

"Oh me? I'm just on my way to the Town Market Festival. What about yourselves?" I replied.

"Well we were going there also. Would you like to join us?" Link said with somewhat excitement in his voice.

"Sure if that's ok with Romani and Zelda." I turned my heads to the two.

They just smiled and spoke at once, "Sure you can come along!"

We all agreed and went there as I walked on Rascals side. When we got to the town it was amazing! There were more stands then usual, all kinds of games, the scrumptious smell of nicely cooked food filled the air, and there was adults and childred enjoying themselves everywhere! "Wow!" I said in absulate awe.

"Pretty nice isn't it." Link said as he looked around the market area.

"Shoot, where should I put Rascal?" I asked.

"I can take him back to the castle if you want." Zelda offered.

"Really? You mean it?" I said dumbstrucked.

"Of course." Zelda then went by Rascals side and tried to handle him.

"Erm how about I come with you Zelda since Rascal might get out of hand and I know alot about horses myself." Romani gingerly said.

Zelda just sighed and agreed. When Zelda and Romani were just about out of sight I felt Link tap my shoulder. "How's it going my Fairy Boy?" I giggled.

He blushed, "You still remember... Well I went on this really neat adventure to a land called Terminia and saved it. Just like here the country was in distress and needed a hero much like my self." Link said with sarcasm and cockyniess in his voice. He then continued, "Well what happened is I met this skull kid who stole Epona and my Ocarina and when I got up he took Epona and sped off as I hung on by the Skull Kids leg. With much force he kicked me off. I then imeditly got up and chased after the direction he went in. When I got there and kept running I fell off this ledge where I fell and ended up in Terminia. So that's how it started and well alot happened in the middle but the important thing is I saved Terminia and got to come back here to see my friends."

"Wow that's alot Link! I'm sure you never got bored with life." I awed.

"I did miss alot of people though. Especially you..." Link then put his hand over his mouth and blushed.

I just laughed and kissed him on the cheak, "Does that make it better Fairy Boy?"

He then blushed a deeper maroon. Just as I was gonna say more I heard Zelda and Romani coming up from the crowd. "Hey are we gonna get started or what you guys!" They both yelled.

I laughed and ran over to them as did Link. The rest of the night was full of secrets, blushes,  
and laughs. The thing that was really fun I think was cucko collectiong. It was a good time because Zelda was afarid to touch the cuckos even though the cuckos seemed to like her and kept following her. Romani had no problem but was alegertic to Hyrulien cuckos. Link got frustrated and struck the cucko with the sword and the cuckos chased after him. I distracted the cuckos by throwing rocks at them but they would not let up. I went into a ally as Link was running in my direction then as he passed by I pulled him in the small crack of the ally-way.

Finally the cuckos settled down and forgot all about Link. I then realized how close Link was to me in the ally-way. His chest was pressed up against mine and we were holding each others arms. "Eh-hem sorry Malon I didn't mean to be a pervert or anything..." He then started studdering over words that I could not understand.

I just inched myself out of the ally-way as did Link. I put my finger over his soft lips and spoke once he was quiet, "It's ok Link, it was an accident. I'd rather have that then have you be a cucko pecking statue." 

He then let out a relived sigh and I withdrew my finger from his tender lips. I yawned as I started to get tired. We had been out for quite sometime now. Father would probably throw a fit and get angry but oh well. "Hey Link would you like to spend the night at the ranch with me?" I slyly asked.

"S-sure Malon." Link stuttered.

"Great! Lets get moving then before I fall asleep. Bye Zelda and Romani it was fun hanging out with you." I waved at them.

"Sure maybe next time you can spend the night at the castle with Link, Romani, and me." Zelda waved back.

I gleefully nodded my head and Romani also waved, "C'ya around Malon. Come visit Romani Ranch sometime!"

As Link and I were heading out I shouted back, "I will!"

Then I mounted Rascal and Link played Eponas song. After a minaute or two Epona responded and was there. Link then mounted Epona and we were off to spend the night at my small ranch...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not to much of a cliffy this time, still

REVIEW PLEASE! FLAMMING CHEETOS ALSO! 


End file.
